Solicitation
by fake-lis
Summary: AU. Mello is too busy climbing the corporate ladder to take a break. Hoping for a reprive, he does what any good businessman would: get stark-raving drunk! But he isn't alone when he wakes up the next morning... MelloxMatt. AU fic.
1. Mello

**AN: **Yay! I'm pretty excited about this one and I have a TON of ideas for it so far. I'm really hoping I can make this one into something people like.

* * *

So the first chapter is pretty short, just Mello's intro but my computer is being screwy so I'll have to post more later.

Mello trudged through the front door of his apartment, throwing his keys on the coffee table and locking the door behind him. Looking around, he sighed heavily before kicking off his boots and wandering blearily into the kitchen. A late night at the office, as usual, and he was famished. There hadn't been time to go shopping so the best he could scrounge up was instant ramen in a cup. Again.

He didn't bother to sit down while he ate, knowing it would just be hard to stand up again. He'd fallen asleep in the kitchen chairs before and their hard, uncomfortable frames didn't make for a pleasant night's sleep.

Why he hadn't moved out of his shoddy apartment when he made more than enough to rent a nicer place closer to work? Oh yea, why waist money on a better place when there was no one to see… Ah well, he supposed that loneliness was the price to pay for doing well at work. An office job wasn't exciting in the least and bored him to death, but soon he'd be getting another promotion and could afford to take some time off. If he kept moving up, he would be able to retire young and not worry anymore, or at least that's what he told himself.

Shaking his head, the blond walked to his bedroom, taking off his uncomfortable suite in favor of black boxers to sleep in. Sometimes he wondered why he hadn't just gone back to the mafia. He was good at that to, and they paid well, as was shown by the money he still had left over. It was time well spent though because his old connections were what gave him the upper hand in his new occupation.

He tried to push thoughts of work out of his head and get some rest but it was impossible. The following day was going to be even longer because the boss had invited his division out for drinks. As a single man, he really couldn't refuse if he wanted that promotion in the next month. Sighing, he rolled over and closed his eyes, finally able to fall asleep.

_Tomorrow is another day._


	2. Getting Drunk

**AN:** Ok, this chapter is a bit longer and *gasp* Matt is introduced! And there's also a random bit of MatusdaxMello for no apparent reason… I'm actually not quite sure how that got in there or why I allowed it to stay, but I just couldn't resist happy-go-lucky little Matsuda with serious-business-type Mello as his superior and being all nervous. XD I hope you understand.

* * *

Grabbing his coat, Mello quickly shut off his computer and sprinted for the elevator. In his work, he'd lost track of time and now he had five minutes to get to the bar. This was entirely his boss's fault for inviting them in the first place. He wanted nothing more than to go home and get some sleep, but now he was stuck 'socializing' until God knew when. At least he didn't have to worry about getting drunk, he was good at holding his liquor.

Getting to the elevator just as it was closing, he managed to slip in beside Matsuda, the newest employee. He was eager to work and full of energy, something that made more seasoned workers nervous, but Mello didn't have to worry about his position. Knowing the poor kid would be having a hard time, he didn't let his less than cheerful mood get the best of him as they rode to the first floor in silence.

As they were getting off, Matsuda quickly stopped him, obviously a little nervous talking to someone above him. "Erm, are you going to Kelly's Bar tonight?"

"Yes. Do you need a lift?"

Matsuda nodded, looking relieved. "Yes, if it isn't to much trouble." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Since I'm new, I don't really know my way around that well yet and I take the buss to work…"

Mello just nodded. "Sure, I've got a reserved parking spot near the entrance, just follow me."

He walked out to the faculty parking lot, the shaggy haired newbie tagging along behind him. When he reached the gleaming black Harley he grabbed two helmets, thankful he always kept a spare with him. Turning around he was amused to find Matsuda stopped a few feet away, mouth agape. Tossing the spare helmet, Mello snapped him out of his surprise as he quickly slipped it on.

"I can't believe this is yours, I've been admiring it for days!" Matsuda hopped on eagerly as Mello chuckled. The bike was something leftover from his past but he couldn't bring himself to get rid of it. Snapping on his own helmet, he quickly took off for the bar before they were late.

Obviously not used to riding a motorcycle, Matsuda clung to his waist the entire time. Mello was a little surprised but didn't say anything, grateful that his body heat cut the wind chill a little bit.

When they arrived, most of their division was already there, but a few stragglers came in later so the pair didn't stick out. Mello tried to be sociable despite how tired he was, laughing and drinking a few beers. Despite not really showing it, he had more than he would usually allow himself, becoming a bit drunk, though he wasn't the only one.

Each drink seemed to lead to another, especially when he didn't have an excuse to leave early and was forced to stay till around 11. He said his goodbyes to the group still drinking, mostly higher ups or newbies that didn't have as much work in the morning. Matsuda was of course still there, telling jokes and becoming a mite too friendly with the senior company members.

Mello just rolled his eyes. Work was going to be hell the next day for him when word got out. Though he was a bit too tipsy to drive, no one stopped him as he walked out, all to drunk to think that clearly themselves. Luckily, Mello didn't try to drive home, instead considering calling a cab. He couldn't just leave his bike though, this wasn't the best neighborhood.

Looking around, he was stuck with an epiphany. Across the street, a young redhead in too tight jeans was leaning in the window of a black beamer. It was obvious what he was discussing with the driver, and Mello quickly crossed the street before they could drive away.

He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him back and leaning in the window himself. "I'm sorry to interrupt but he's busy tonight." The driver only scowled before hastily pulling away, clearly unhappy with being caught.

Mello turned his attention back to the redhead in his arms, who happened to be blushing heavily. Mello thought it was odd but through the haze of alcohol he couldn't really consider it much. "Listen, can you drive a motorcycle?"

The boy looked surprised, wondering it if was a trick question. "Umm, yes?"

"Then how bout I give you $50 to drive me home hu?" The redhead smelled the liquor on his breath and understood why he was asking. He actually looked relieved at the request, evidently satisfied with the amount.

"Sure, just tell me where I'm going." Mello smiled at that, grabbing the boy's wrist and leading him back to the parking lot, stumbling once on the way. This was why he didn't like to drink, not having a clear mind or full control over his actions scared him a bit.

"Wow, nice bike." He seemed genuinely impressed, causing Mello to smirk before handing him a helmet. After giving him the address, he wound his arms around the boy, not wanting to fall off in his state.

The ride home was a blur, the alcohol kicking in full force along the way. He was almost to drunk to walk by the time they got home, the kid having to help him up the stairs to his apartment when they arrived to get paid. Mello had spent all the cash he had on him at the bar and needed to get the money from his stash at home. He vaguely remembered paying the boy but nothing after that. It was like the rest of the night was blank…

* * *

**End Note:** Dun-dun-duuuun! So what happens that night that Mello can't remember? This just felt like a good place to stop as I think the key to me actually being able to write a multi-chapter fic is short chapters. It makes it easier for me to group my thoughts and keep me from getting to lazy to write.

Please review, I love hearing yalls thoughts even if it's just to say "OMG, I love/hate this story!!1!!one!" XD I really do appreciate each fave or story alert as well for those of you who don't like to review. *huggles*


	3. Waking up

**A/N:** Another short chapter, but like I said, that might be the key to making sure that I update at least every few days... I just can't seem to manage large chapters! D: Anyway, I actually pulled a little plot into this one after the last two chapters being more like introductions... It's starting to shape together a bit more in my mind!  
_Special thanks to: _  
Shinra'sCrazyTurk- I love your reviews and support  
im a molly doll- For giving me a wonderful inspiration that really got me on track with this story! *hugs*

Listened to: California Soul- Marlena Shaw and Clubbed to Death- Matrix

* * *

Mello slowly opened his eyes, senses groggy and disoriented. It took a moment for his vision to clear and mind begin working again. Disjointed memories of the night before swam before is eyes as he sat up. That's right, he had been drinking which was probably why he could feel such a strong headache coming on. Work was going to suck and he considered calling in sick.

Running his fingers thought his hair, he glanced over at the clock. 4 a.m. That was odd, shouldn't he be passed out right now? Something must've woke—

_Click_

His bedroom door opened, spilling some light from the hall into the room. Mello's pulse raced, as adrenalin dispersed all notions of going back to sleep. Someone was in his room! He placed his hand above his eyes, trying to see who it was framed in light at the doorway.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" The figure walked softly over to the edge of the bed and crawled over to the blond. When his eyes adjusted to the soft hall light, Mello could make out a young redhead, clad only in black and red striped boxers. He looked vaguely familiar somehow... That's right, he paid his kid to take him home!

Now things were starting to fit together better, but why hadn't he taken the money and left? Realizing that he had been staring at the boy, he quickly spoke up.

"Yes, what the fuck are you even doing here?" No need to be polite to complete strangers that interrupted his sleep.

Looking down quickly, the redhead seemed to shrink. "Y-you asked me to stay last night. You don't remember?"

"No…" now that he tried, he realized he barley remembered arriving home, much less what happened after. "I asked you to?"

Now the kid looked really embarrassed and nodded, this couldn't be good. "Ah, yea. You wanted to—well you wanted…" He didn't need to go on, Mello got the picture.

He fell back on the pillows and closed his eyes. "Shit…" There wasn't really much else to say. He'd spent who knows how much on a prostitute, a fucking _male_ prostitute, while he was drunk and now had no memory of it. Speaking of money, "How much did I pay you?"

"200, cause that's my fee for one night. Oh, and the 50 for bringing you home."

Mello grunted in acknowledgment. It could have been worse he supposed. In his mafia days he had hired plenty of whores so $200 wasn't unreasonable, especially for a boy so cute. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it or anything; it was more the principle that worried him.

Drinking and whores were part of his old life, the one he was trying to leave behind. He knew that he could slip back at any time into that old hell, complete with old vices. Mello shuddered at the thought. Just the line of thinking had his body craving things he wouldn't let it have again.

Rustling sheets pulled him out of his thoughts. The boy was on top of him now, sitting on his abdomen. Leaning forward, the redhead brought them face-to-face.

"Well you know, since you don't remember and all…. A-and you did pay for the whole night… would you like to—to go… again?"

In all honesty, he was tempted to wrap his arms around the boy and get his money's worth; after all, he hadn't been picky about gender before. To him, a good fuck was a good fuck, no matter how you looked at it. Or at least, that's what the old him thought.

Now though, he had a job and to get a couple more hours of sleep would do him good. He sighed and pushed the boy off of him. "Sorry kid, I'm strait. At least when I'm sober…" A lie, he couldn't care less about male or female, but he really did need to get some more rest.

Stupid job, he didn't even need the money. It was all for appearance and to occupy his days. Couldn't ju— A yawn interrupted his thoughts. Jeez, he really… was… soooo….

He slipped back into unconsciousness without another word to his guest.


	4. Stick around

**A/N:** Ok, I just want to start off by once again thanking _im a molly doll_ and _Shinra'sCrazyTurk _for continuing to review and support me! And also a big thank you to all who favorited and story-alerted this! It's the next best thing to reviewing because it lets me know how many are actually interested in reading more. ^-^ Oh, and I'm sorry _Krulelur_, I just couldn't make it any longer.... T___T I swear I did try but when I got to that last part, I just knew it was a good ending and to be fair, it_ is _1:00 am right now... *yawn* I hope you all enjoy anyway!

* * *

When he woke up for the second time, Mello smelled fresh coffee brewing. It was peculiar seeing as how he was fairly sure he hadn't set the timer the night before. This time he was less disoriented, memories of what was going on coming much easier now. He climbed out of bed and changed into a pair of black suit pants, carrying the shirt and tie with him to the kitchen. He wasn't too fond of suits but it was required and everyone told him he looked good in them.

For the millionth time he wondered if it was all worth it.

Walking in, he nearly groaned at what he saw. That damned redhead was still there, stirring a cup of coffee. When he turned around, he quickly grabbed two cups and strolled across the tiny kitchen to hand Mello a surprisingly tasty smelling concoction. He was about to slam the mug down and shout something along the lines of 'get the hell out!' but it was at that precise moment his stomach let out a loud cry for food.

He glared down at his stomach for being such a traitor while the boy smirked and drank from his own cup. Well, technically Mello's…. Why on earth was this kid still here? At least he had pants on now anyway. Albeit, tight ribbed jeans that weren't much better, but pants nonetheless.

Knowing he would be needing a little something to ease his hangover before work, Mello sipped the coffee, surprised to find that it tasted chocolaty. He looked up in surprise, taking a few more gulps. Seeing the obvious question, the redhead sat down at the table and answered.

"I saw you had a lot of chocolate things… well more than a lot, so I figured that you'd like it in your coffee too." He smirked again, a habit that was quickly getting on Mello's nerves, and sipped his own coffee.

So this kid had been going through Mello's kitchen? Well wasn't that just lovely… He'd be gone soon enough though, so what did it matter? When he was done, the blond put his mug in the sink and pulled his shirt on. It was almost time for him to leave.

"Hey kid, time to go." He slipped his tie under the collar and tied it quickly, striding to the front door and grabbing his jacket.

"Matt."

"What?"

"My name's Matt, or did you forget?"

Mello just rolled his eyes. Did he really care if Mello remembered his name or not? Not like they were ever going to see each other again or anything.

"In case you didn't notice, I was so drunk I had to have you drag me to my apartment. What do you think? I don't even know why you're still here." He was in no mood to keep his sarcasm in check.

"Yea whatever." Matt sulked off into the bedroom, coming back out dressed in a black and white striped shirt and fur trimmed, sleeveless vest. Odd sense of fashion, but he worked it well.

Banishing that thought from his mind, Mello ushered him out the door and locked it behind them. Without waiting he marched down the hall, dismissing Matt with a flick of his hand, not even turning around.

"See'ya around kid."

Matt walked the other way, head hidden down in his high collar. He mumbled to low to be heard as he slinked back to his home, if it could even be called that.

"Yea… see'ya."


	5. Worth it?

**A/N:** another of my infamously short chapter updates! but I like to think that you might enjoy more frequent updates than longer one that are much father in between... -___- at least, I hope you do. This one was a bit hard to write and I changed it several times, but I think I'm happy with it now! and look, it's only 12:21! I'm going to bed a full hour earlier than last night! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Mello sighed for the umpteenth time that hour as he unlocked his apartment door. It was going to be one of those nights. One where all he could bear to stomach was chocolate while he wondered how other people did this for their whole lives. Like the motorcycle, his favorite sweet treat was a habit leftover from the old days that he couldn't bare to break. When he was stressed, it was the only thing that could comfort him, calm him down.

Now he unwrapped a bar and took the corner into his mouth with a satisfying snap. He could feel some of his muscles begin to untense as it melted on his tongue. Shit, he really was an addict. Thank God it was Friday.

When he was done, Mello made his way to the bedroom while stripping out of his clothes on the way. Jacket, shirt, and pants all formed a trial through the small apartment. Finally he was in only his boxers, collapsed above the sheets on his king-size bed.

He'd splurged and gotten it, but with no friends, family, social life, or significant expenses, what else was he going to do with his money? Besides hiring male prostitutes. Great, just when he'd thought he'd forgotten. Images of that ki—Matt, had been plaguing him since he'd last seen him on Tuesday. That was what, a good 3 days ago? It was getting to be too much.

Sure he was lonely, but whores were something from his old life that he couldn't let back in. Like a recovering addict, if he let himself have 'just one' then he'd want another, and another, and another… In this case he might pull himself back into the world he'd left behind. The world of the Mafia.

Getting out the first time had been a miracle in itself, but doing it a second time would be impossible. There would be no second chances, and Mello just needed to keep reminding himself about that. Like sharks to blood, his old contacts would come running if they heard rumor that the infamous Mello has slipped back into some old habits.

Unfortunately it was getting harder not to drive by old haunts on the way to work 'just to see if they were still there.' With each day sitting in an office, the temptation to call up an old acquaintance and score a little pick-me-up grew greater.

Sometimes Mello found himself wondering if that hospital admittance had been the best or worst thing that had happened to him. Sure it have given him this chance to get it right, but looking around, was this really so much better?

Glancing at is nightstand, he grabbed he small note sitting at the corner.

_Matt: _

_555-7281_

Fucking kid, why'd he have to leave this on the refrigerator? Mello had found it that day when he'd come home from work, but kept it despite knowing it needed to be thrown away. He couldn't do it though, couldn't burn this little thread that connected him to the life he once had, and could have again. Staring with having a bit of fun with a certain cute redhead…

No, thinking about it would just make it worse. He needed to catch up on sleeping while he had the weekend, not contemplate on things better left unthought-of.

Just as he was drifting off, Mello heard the sound of frantic knocking. It took a minute for the sound to register but when it did, the blond wasn't happy. Who on earth could be knocking on his door so late at night?! He was pretty certain that no one at the office knew where he lived.

Slipping on a pair of black jeans that were laying on the floor, he stumbled through the kitchen to the front door. He jerked it open ready to yell at whoever had so rudely stopped him from getting much needed sleep.

What the hell?!

* * *

End Note: my first cliff hanger! :D if I get 6 reviews for this chapter I'll have the next chapter out by tomorrow night, how's that sound? That takes into account my regulars (I mentioned them in the last chapter and they continue to leave me wonderful reviews!) plus about 2 more. Not so hard right?


	6. Let you stay

**A/N:** Yay, I got exactly 6 reviews! :D That really made my day people and it encouraged me to write this longer chapter! (a bit over a thousand words instead of only about 450). I love hearing your thoughts and comments, and thank you to all who faved or story alerted, as always I love you guys to!  
This chapter is brought to you by:  
xXJeevas-sonXDXx  
Krumelur  
Shinra'sCrazyTurk  
im a molly doll  
the happiest emo on earth  
and Nana Weiss  
I love you all so much! A couple of you had guess as to who it was going to be at the door, and yea, I'm just that predictable... XD  
Anyway, I back to school tomorrow so no promises on when I'll update, sorry...

* * *

_What the hell?!_

Matt stood against the doorframe in all his striped glory, jacket conspicuously missing despite the chilly weather.

"Mello! Sorry I took so long, I got a little hung up after you called." He was particularly loud, almost causing Mello to jump at the volume. Once again: what the hell?! He hadn't called this kid and he certainly hadn't wanted such a loud wake up call at 10 o'clock at night.

Matt glanced nervously to the side before apparently deciding that he couldn't wait to be invited in. The blond allowed him to slip inside past his arm and shut the door quickly behind him. Once inside he visibly relaxed, making Mello wonder what, or who, had been in the hallway.

He glanced down guiltily before sidling up to the blond and wrapping his arms around his neck. Large green eyes peered up through copper fringe and Mello's arms curled naturally around his waist. He stared down at Matt, waiting to see what he would do as their faces were brought closer together.

"50 dollars for one hour?" Their lips nearly brushed as he spoke, making Mello practically ache to say yes with a hungry kiss. Would it be so bad to say 'Fuck that, I have 200 in my wallet and I want you for the _whole_ night?' It would be so easy to just pull this more than willing cutie into the bedroom and have his dirty way. It wasn't like he had work the next day or anything.

Oh yea, work. Hello real life, when did you get back? He had nearly forgotten Matt's less than normal entrance. Realizing where his hands were placed, he attempted to pull them away quickly and make some space between them. The redhead suddenly got a panicked look and pulled their lips together before he could move away.

He hugged Mello close and kissed hard, trying to make him respond. It was obvious he was desperate him to say yes, but why was the mystery. Clearly he wouldn't be letting go any time soon though, unless Mello could get him to calm down. Coming up with a plan, he slid his hands down to Matt's ass, giving an unnecessary squeeze before wrapping the redhead's legs around himself. Hey, who said he couldn't be a little self-indulgent while he calmed the frightened kid down?

He sat his guest down on the kitchen counter, deepening the kiss to distract him. Once sure he had Matt's attention elsewhere, he ran his hands up striped arms and pinned hands that had been tangled in his hair to the cabinet behind them. Matt only looked up at him in question as he broke away.

"Why don't you tell me who was outside the door and we go form there, hmm?" Matt glanced away to the left, a sure sign he was lying, not that Mello had really expected anything else.

"I don't know wh—"

Mello gripped his wrists tighter. "Don't lie to me now…"

He winced in pain before answering. "His name is Mikami…"

"Aaannnnd?"

"And he's my boss so to speak." Now Matt was looking him in the eyes as he spilled the whole story. "He got mad that I left with you and he didn't see me for the whole night even though I had the money. I had to tell him I'd gotten a new customer to calm him down. He didn't believe me so I told him you had called me… He just… He followed me up here and…"

He didn't have to say any more, it was obvious how scared he had been that Mello wouldn't be home or wouldn't let him in. Now that he was here, he had no options other than to convince Mello to let him stay for an hour and get the $50 or he was in for something unpleasant.

Mello had heard the name Mikami before, and never in a good way. He had a reputation for beating his girls and occasionally they would go missing and not be heard from again. He hadn't ever personally met or done business with him, but it certainly explained Matt's panic. He hadn't known that Mikami had gone into boys as well now though.

Well he couldn't exactly send the kid off now that he knew all that could he? Sighing he released Matt's wrists and walked into the bedroom The redhead stayed where he was on the counter as he came back with his wallet from his suit pants on the floor.

He pulled two hundreds from it and held them out, but stopped him before he could take them. "Now, I'll pay for the whole night if you promise not to pull something like this again and let me get a good night's sleep for the first time in a week, alright?"

He stared at Mello for a minute with eyes so wide he almost chuckled at the sight. Matt only nodded though, and accepted the money, tucking it into his jeans pocket.

"Good," he said as he walked back into his room. "There's a shower in here if you want one, I'm going to sleep." With that he stripped the jeans off and crawled under the covers, not checking to see what Matt would do.

He listened as Matt slid off the counter after a few minutes and padded as quietly as he could in combat boots to the doorway of the bedroom. He nearly snickered as the boy peeked in, not knowing what to do with himself. He made up his mind though, tiptoeing into the bathroom after removing his shoes.

Mello heard the shower turn on and smiled, he knew Matt probably didn't have a great place to stay. He'd been in the mafia long enough to know how things worked. He was just drifting off again when he came out of the bathroom in only his boxers, shaking out his red hair. Catching his attention, Mello gestured for him to come over. He pulled back the covers for him to climb in and pulled him close. He let Matt place a chaste kiss to his neck as he wrapped his arms around the boy and snuggled into his damp hair.

It was nice to have a warm body next to his for a change.


	7. Temptations

**A/N:** Another short chapter, but I wanted to get _something_ out while I was on such a role! So many of you have been faving that I'm really touched! for my first multi-chapter fic, yall have been really supportive! Hope the bit of citrus in this will make yall happy. ^^ and now, I'm going to bed... I have a HORRIBLE quotation test tomorrow that I haven't studied for. -___-U wish me luck, I have until seventh hour to learn them...  
OH! and I updated the last chapter, getting rid of the many mistakes and errors that i was appalled to find when I read it over... sorry about that.

* * *

God he was comfortable… Mello couldn't remember the last time he hadn't had to work a weekend and could just drift in sleep for a while. He was just warm enough to be completely relaxed but not to hot. He had the vague feeling there was some reason he was awake, but it wasn't enough for him to rouse from the relaxed half sleep he was enjoying.

"_Mello…"_

What was that? Hmm… probably nothing, a dream maybe. Everything was fine. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he was this calm, not since… Well, some things were better left alone, shouldn't spoil such a good moment.

He sighed in his sleep, pulling the redhead in his arms closer. Matt blushed, not really sure what to do, though he needed to leave soon. He nuzzled the blonde's neck just under his jaw in hopes of waking him.

"Mello… wake up." His lips brushed against the skin there, causing Mello to twitch a little and make a muffled 'hmm.' Trying it again he got a little more of a response, Mello's grip tightening around him.

Still dozing, Mello felt something tickle him. He tensed but relaxed quickly, not willing to come out of is semi-coma easily. The feeling was slowly pulling him into wakefulness though as the sensitive spot was teased. He let out a low moan, tilting his head back for more. The longer it went on, the more vocal he got, and the more awake he became.

He let out the loudest moan yet as his eyes slid open. The redhead he'd let stay the night nipped and sucked at his neck, hands stroking his sides.

"Maaatt…. Mmmm, right there…" When he said his name, Matt let out a small moan of his own. The vibrations ran up Mello's spine, chasing away the last bit of sleepiness. Finally awake, he quickly realized what was happening, freezing completely.

Feeling the change, Matt quickly pulled away. Mello missed the warmth immediately, wanting to pull him back, but he knew if he so much as touched him, he would want to _keep_ touching him, keep kissing him, and force him to make more of those delicious _noises_.

"I… I was just trying to w-wake you up and…" He paused, breaking eye contact and blushing. "I have to go now… Mikami is picking me up."

At the name, Mello's expression darkened, making Matt flinch. He supposed he might as well help the kid out before he left.

"Get dressed, I'll meet you at the front door." With that he all but jumped out of bed and strode to the bathroom, leaving behind a very bewildered redhead. Matt slowly pulled away the covers and got dressed, stretching as he walked to the door. According to the clock on the wall, Mikami would be here soon, if he wasn't already. He was well known for his punctuality.

Fidgeting at the entrance, Mat didn't hear when the bathroom door opened again or the faint click of Mello's shoes on the kitchen tile. It wasn't until black boots stopped in front of him that he noticed the blond in front of him. His eyes slowly trailed from the ground up slick leather-clad legs and bare chest to reach a truly malicious smirk and two piercing blue eyes.

His eyes quickly hit the floor again to keep from staring at this new side of Mello. Wasn't he just a businessman? Apparently not…

Mello backed him against the door, one hand resting beside his head. His other hand tilted Matt's face to look at his as he leaned in. "I'm going to do you a little favor now, but don't forget out earlier agreement hmm?"

Matt simply nodded, wondering what kind of 'favor' he would be getting. Instead of explaining though, Mello only moved away and opened the door, pulling Matt behind him. Peeking out, he saw the black haired bastard he was looking for hide around the corner of the hall.

Satisfied he would be watching, he guided Matt into the hall before grabbing his arm and forcing him to turn around. One arm wrapped around Matt's waist and pulled them together. Leaning down, Mello locked their lips together without warning. To his credit, Matt didn't so much as blink, only loosely draped his arms on the blonde's shoulders, even as a hand slid down to grab his ass for a second time.

Mello loved it when he pushed closer in surprise and gasped into the kiss, giving him better access. He broke away after a minute or so to not seem suspicious, noticing that Mikami had indeed been watching. He smirked again before letting Matt go, whispering in his ear.

"See'ya kid."


	8. Comeing clean

**A/N:** Yay, another chapter and it's over 1000 words this time! :D I hope it makes you happy, I got so many wonderful reviews! Special thanks to Zena Silverwing, im a molly doll, Shinra'sCrazyTurk, xXJeevas-sonXDXx, darkatsu midnight (love ya!) and Nana Weiss for your wonderful reviews!  
Oh, and someone asked: does Mello have his scar? so in answer: no, he doesn't. (it just didn't seem to fit with the business suit ya'know?) and thanks for so much support for my quotation test, I think I did well! 8D it's all thanks to you guys! Oh and jinnabun? Your review makes me smile every time I think of it, thanks! Seriously, *tear* all you guys are awesome, I never thought I'd get so much support. T___T

* * *

Mello's head snapped up from the chocolate bar he was eating. He'd been thinking about the upcoming promotion he was sure to get, calculating when he would have enough money to get out of corporate. Since Matt had left a couple weeks ago, he'd thrown himself into his work, more determined than ever to get through this part of his life.

Now he was drawn back form his thoughts to the dimly lit kitchen he was standing in as a raised voice came from the front door. The walls of his apartment were thin, letting him hear what his neighbors were doing, or say, what was being said just outside his door. He didn't know the first, louder voice, but could guess who it was by the second. He recognized Matt's immediately, though it seemed to be a bit slurred and slow.

De-ja-vu, hadn't he already taken care of this problem? But secretly he was thrilled at a break in the monotony. He had already taken a risk by exposing himself to Mikami once, but it looked like he was going to have to do it again and hope for the best.

He quickly replaced denim with leather, surprised how easy it was to fall into old habits. Still snapping at the chocolate, he brought back his former persona. It was of no use in his new office and he often forced himself to be calm and controlled, but sometimes he could feel his explosive personality just beneath the surface, waiting to break free. Well, now was the perfect time to let it out for once.

Pausing at the front door, he listened to what was being said.

"—lie to me! He didn't call, you just don't want to work! You lazy _slut_, you could loose me a customer!" A loud bang sounded off the opposite side of the hall. "Look at me when I'm talking!"

Matt mumbled almost incoherently, and Mello had to lean against the door to make it out. "He did call… I don't know why—it didn't show up on the phone. I don't know why… he called, he did… he called." He sounded pretty out of it, repeating the same line.

"Liar! If I didn't get such a good price for you, I'd kill you right now! Now listen, this is how it's gonna go. I'm going to knock, and when he comes to the door, I'll take care of the money, you just show him the time of his life, and you better fucking satisfy him! If you don't I'll—"

He was cut off as Mello opened the door, freezing as he tried to guess if they had been overheard or not.

Mello acted oblivious though, smirking as he ran his eyes up and down Matt's frame. "Hey baby, what took you so long?" He could immediately tell that Matt was high, almost to the point of passing out. He didn't even seem to realize Mello's lie, having convinced himself it was the truth in his delusional state.

"Mello!" He stumbled to the blond, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I told him you called, you wanted me… I said so…"

Mello only nodded, continuing to watch Mikami. "Is there something wrong?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"N-no!" the black haired man was smiling now, obviously working out how to get the money. "I just thought I'd accompany him and collect the money personally."

Mello only nodded, reaching around the door to grab his wallet from his jacket on the coat hook. When he looked back, he noticed Mikami staring at him intensely, taking in his effeminate features, blond hair, and leather pants. When he took another vicious bite of chocolate, the man's eyes widened, mouth forming an O.

Mello smirked, knowing he'd been recognized. "Hey!" he barked, snapping him out of his stupor. Mikami flinched, clearly nervous now that he knew he was dealing with _the_ Mello. One glare had him focused again, fidgeting and otherwise looking like he wanted to be anywhere else.

"I have a proposition for you." His voice was softer now, forcing Mikami to lean in a bit to listen. His smirk became almost wicked as he pulled the redhead closer and tilted his head a touch to expose his neck. Matt took the hint, even as high as he was, and obediently began kissing down his jaw.

"You see, I think I could have a lot of fun with him like this…" Mello winked, Mikami relaxing a little and showing some interest. His thoughts were pretty obvious: _can I get more money?_

"How much to have him for a week?"

It took all of his self-control to keep from laughing out loud at the stunned look on Mikami's face. Payday had arrived. He started counting to himself, debating how much to charge. When he saw the disapproving glower from Mello, he quickly remembered who he was dealing with.

"Ah… of course, that won't be a problem. And for you, how bout a discount? Just $900 for the entire week! Very generous…" Mello only pulled out the money and shut the door, not interested in talking anymore.

Now to get Matt into bed, but not in the way he was so inclined to do with the redhead nipping at the sensitive spot he'd found weeks early. How he'd remembered where it was, was a mystery. He had to fight back a moan as he led Matt to the bedroom and made him lie down.

He wouldn't let go though as Mello tried to pull away. "Me, you only want me right?" He was mumbling, trying to stay conscious for the blond. "I'm the only one you buy, I told him… you won't take me Mello?"

Tears were starting to run from the corners of his eyes now, but Mello doubted that he even knew it. Shit, this kid had some explaining to do when he was clean. Speaking of which, he needed Matt to go to sleep so he could find out what to do. Withdraw was going to be hell if he'd been using since the last time he'd seen him. Mello only hoped one week would be enough.

"Matt? Do something for me." He brought their faces close, giving him a small kiss to tease him.

"Anything…" He practically moaned it, smiling as being asked to do something.

"Good boy, close your eyes and I'll be right back." He whispered it seductively in his ear and tried moving again. This time it worked and Matt let go, closing his eyes. Almost immediately he was asleep and Mello was on the computer. This was going to be a long week…


	9. Preperation

**A/N:** Jeez, it messed up my formatting and I had to go through and completely redo my paragraphs! -___- anyway, lots of homework tonight (my English teacher is trying to _kill us!_) so a short chapter tonight for those of you who review asking for a quick update. (thanks guys!)  
Pseudo Hanyou, based on your earlier review, what do you think of this chapter? (-- this person left an awesome review that's really motivated me to give this story 110%!)

Suggested listening: I'm not Ok- My Chemical Romance and Clubbed to Death- Matrix

* * *

_Although withdrawal may be very unpleasant, opioid withdrawal is seldom fatal._

Mello never knew one sentence could mean so much. He sat back in the computer chair and stared at the ceiling, just listening to Matt breath. Finding out the type of drug hadn't been hard once he found the needle marks on the inside of his arm. It was now almost midnight but he hadn't slept, instead researching everything he could on withdraw, it's symptoms, and how to treat it, before it started to take effect.

At least he knew that Matt hadn't been on them for more than about two weeks. That would make the symptoms and pain milder if he was lucky. As far as he could tell, there were two treatments. One: he could substitute the heroin with Methadone and then wean him off of it. Two: he could just treat whatever symptoms Matt presented with things he already had.

While he would have liked to use the first because it would mean less discomfort, Mello was fairly certain it would take longer than a week. That only left the second option. Sighing, he glanced at the clock and grabbed a vest and his coat. He didn't bother to change before he left, liking his leather better than other clothes anyway. There were still a few hours before Matt would even wake up.

One troubling thing he found was that side effects varied widely with the person and circumstances. Anything fromcold sweats and chills, to fever was fair game. Matt could have insomnia or become depressed and sleep for days. Some possible results of withdraw almost sounded made up, such as excessive yawning, sneezing, or tears and Mello suspected they were less common if they were real at all. The things most websites agreed on were severe muscle and bone aches and vomiting, something he wasn't looking forward to for the redhead.

Mello straddled his motorcycle, deciding his first stop should be a drugstore to buy some basic supplies. The fresh air helped clear his mind and sort through what he needed to buy so that by the time he arrived, he knew what he wanted.

Several weird looks and one denied come-on later, he stood in line with a basket of fever reducers, ginger-ale, ice packs, nighttime cold meds (for insomnia), an electric blanket, mouth wash, and all the chocolate that would fit. Hopefully this would be enough to take care of anything that would happen. After checking out with only minimal staring from the cashier, Mello hopped back on his bike and sped to his new destination.

In the worst part of town, he stopped outside of a particularly run down building and flipped open his cell phone. He dialed a number he hoped still worked and waited, relieved when it started to ring.

"Mnf, 'Ello?" Oh right, it was pretty late so he was probably asleep.

"Dion? It's Mello."

"Mello?!" The man was wide-awake now. "I heard you'd gone strait! What's going on?"

"Just wondering if you keep a pill stash for your favorite customers?" Dion usually sold recreational drugs only like E and pot, but after finding a contact in pharmaceuticals he would sell prescription pills to select people he could trust. Mello had bought sleeping pills off of him on a few occasions and pain medicine once when he'd been shot in the arm.

Things might have changed, but apparently Dion was still in the drug business. "Uh, yea… you looking to buy? You know your business is always good with me man."

"Yea, got a buddy that'll be needing some mild pain killers real soon." As he said it he thought about who he was talking to. Dion was known for his easygoing nature, something not found much in dealers. He might know what to do, and would be nice enough to share the information for free with a sell.

"Listen, you wouldn't know anything about withdraw from heroin would you?" There was a long pause from Dion's end of the line.

"Shit, you got mixed up with that stuff? Look I—"

"No! It's my friend, that's why I need the pills! Jeez, I'm board now, not suicidal…"

"Ok, ok! Sorry, so when can you—"

Mello cut him off for the second time. "I'll be up in a minute." With that he snapped the phone shut and walked in the building.


	10. AN: Editing

Hey guys. Sorry, this isn't a chapter update…. As I'm writing and going over my chapters, I feel like I really need to go back and rework some things as well as clean them up a bit. I hope you guys will read the chapters when I repost them (I'll add another chapter when I'm done so it'll alert those who alerted it).

Thanks so much to all the support I've received that turned what was going to be a two chapter one shot into a longer story that I would like to make better. I can't wait to see what becomes of this story but now that it has a pot, it needs more development and attention.

Once it's reworked, I'll come up with an update schedule that gives me time to write, so no more one-a-day updates. :( Hopefully this will make the quality better though and make up for it.

Anyway, I can't wait to hear your opinions, so please send me lots of reviews to let me know what you think when it's done.

~Fakelis


End file.
